Joavan Anubi
Background Joavan was discovered first in the bleak streetlight on the doorstep of an old Pettsburg orphanage, placed in a black and gold basket covered with hieroglyphics, wrapped in a deep, powerful, purple silk blanket. He had an ankh necklace placed on his neck, which seemed to be designed to fit him only when he became an adult. The nannies of the orphanage wondered why such a rich parent would dump their child at an orphanage. Joavan has kept these items since he can remember, and has considered them his sacred items; an only link to his mysterious past. His educational pursuits were flawed, as he found no purpose. He has dipped into the darkness of criminal mischief. This generally caused rough-housed fights of which he always win but not remember. He's been forced to steal to survive in many situations, but has found a surprising amount of skill and detailed natural ability in this art. Since he was never subjected to harm, nor has he ever intentionally inflicted it upon others, he was barely protective of his stolen wealth. He doesn't find much of an interest in material possesions unless they're needed. He retained a healthy and optimistic attitude towards life and people. He allowed himself to hang around with decent (but robin hood-like) friends. He never influenced them positively as he only hung around and watched TV, drinking soda and eating pizza. He began to feel guilt of all the people he had stolen from, realized he had nothing to live for in his current residence, and eventually attempted to move on from the sea of shame underlying his secret occupation. He gave up stealing and went to the city of Petropolis to start over as a secret agent, helping good people and taking advantage of his unique skills. Description Joavan is unknowingly the son of the Egyptian "god" Anubis and part god himself. Due to Anubis' superior genomes, Joavan is only 22% mortal jackal and is 78% paranormal being, rendering him immortal, eternally young, and immune to all sicknesses not related to cold (i.e. hypothermia). All of these calculations are based on Keswick's analysis, but are unclear due to his machines being overloaded with energy upon inspection. He has inherited his supernatural powers and most of his appearance from Anubis, but his calm, eyes and personality are derived from his mother. His powers are evoked in the presence of cold. This is due to the genetic construction of a jackal to be extremely reliant on surrounding energy in order to stay alive in the deserts of their usual habitat, which is a desert, particularly the Sahara. When wounded in the cold, he will heal slower. But in this state, although he has been harmed, he still will not die. He will be suspended in a near-death comatose state until his body has been entirely healed, a process that is very slow and takes from hours to months on end, depending on how cold the environment is and how severe the wound is. To make up for this, when moved to heat he absorbs it as quickly as possible and can heal in a matter of seconds. As the son of the God of Death he will not die. It's unknown if there is any way to revive Joavan if his entire body is destroyed. His relentless charm has been used to successfully woo many women to his advantage, but it is usually lost when he is close to food as he has no table manners and excitedly devours his food. Being a jackal, his tough and razor-sharp canine teeth allow him to rip through any substance in existence and his strong stomach allows him to digest any of these foods thanks to both his god DNA and his mortal jackal DNA and his taste in food is quite vast (to say the least). He loves to eat undercooked meat, due to the high hemoglobin content. He loves to practice visual arts and play video games like "Donkey Kong". He found this love of video games when Dudley took him to an arcade with his first paycheck. Appearance Joavan has purple eyes that have a partially hypnotic effect sometimes. When he is in his god-like state he blinks his eyes revealing glowing purple irises and gold pupils. These often strike fear into opponents, and those who are new to meeting him. Eyes have become a nuisance when he wishes to cooperate with fearful people usually, but aids in fieldwork nonetheless. He also uses his eyes in frivolous staring contests. He takes after his father in appearances with: *Jet black fur. *Gray pawpads and nose. *Long, pointed ears. *Muscular, regenerative, toned build. *Infamously strong, sharp jackal teeth. *Large, non-blunting silver claws. *Long, strong, fluffed, pointed tail. His clothes account for: *Purple shirt with a black collar. *Gray jeans. *Soft, black, cotton boxers. *Black leather jacket. *Purple leather belt with silver buckle. *Black converse-like shoes with purple laces. *Indestructible golden ankh necklace with a golden chain. Personality Regardless of his dark and guilt infested past and tough demeanor, his optimistic smart-aleck attitude remains. His extroverted nature hides his talents in the arts, since he's always on about other things, and many of his skills and styles rubbing off of the pieces that he stole. His talent is graphic art, with walls full of graphic images that would make your gramma faint. He has a deep fascination for egyptian mythology and history and is naturally talented at writing and reading egyptian hieroglyphics. Whenever infilcted with extreme amounts of pain and/or anger, he switches to his near-godly state. This is when his extremely supernatural powers kick in. He is, however, (like the rest of his friends, but to a higher extent) very resilient, and this is unlikely to happen due to that alone. Powers His genetic construct gives him most of the same powers as his father: *Superior Vision/Night Vision (conflicting with his weakness of the cold of the night) *Superior Speed (enhanced in god-state) *Superior Strength (enhanced in god-state) *Regeneration Joavan's inherited supernatural powers kick in when he is subjected to extreme amounts of emotions, pain, or when he or his loved ones are in danger. Once subjected, his eyes shut themselves and reopen, revealing intense glowing purple eyes and a glowing golden pupil. This is due to the overload of supernatural power he's radiating. This overloads his mind and blanks out his short term memory, he remembers nothing of it. Only a few are aware of Joavan and his powers, but keep it a secret in order to help Joavan, and others encourage him not to get angry. He will eventually be aware of his powers in the future, but will be focused on keeping them hidden, as they are a threat to himself and everyone around him. Although retaining many of his father's powers, he has not inherited his size-changing, teleporting, telekinetic or shapeshifting abilities. His genes are also mixed with the genes of his mother. Relationships Dudley Puppy Dudley is aware of Joavan's supernatural powers as he was present during Keswick's DNA analysis of him. He's a bit cautious about these abilities, but he is still very trusting towards Joavan himself. He also mentioned to Keswick that he thinks Joavan's outbursts and eyes are "cool". He has a very friendly demeanor towards him, treating him like a close brother, especially after Joavan told him about his dark past. Dudley was also the first person to ever share anything with Joavan. Since Dudley has been such a dependable buddy to him, Joavan sees him as one of his closest loved ones. They play video games, drink lots of soda, eat lots of meatlovers pizza (extra meat), and have burping contests together. They connect very well with their canine and male commonalities. Keswick As the chief orders, Keswick always takes a full body scan of every new agent. He did come across a large source of mysterious energy curled up inside him, and asked Joavan about it. He knew nothing of it, so Keswick covered it up with an awkward stutter. The Chief The Chief is oblivious to Joavan's dangerous past and the large amount of power inside him, but treats him like any other agent; he barks commands at him and looks out for the little things. Anubis Despite what many people think, although he can be domineering, Anubis is very much benevolent wouldn't hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. Anubis talks to Joavan through his dreams, lurking in shadows, using a tough and stern yet proud tone. However, he refuses to reveal his identity to him as he believes it will make Joavan's life even more complicated. Alena Faust Alena is Joavan's love interest. This is ironic due to the fact that her name means "light" and Joavan's father is the Lord of Death. Joavan gets somewhat nervous around her, talks about her frequently if given the chance, and has even made various sculptures, paintings, and drawings that hint of her. Category:Characters